


Art for: Calling Shapes and Beckoning Shadows

by LilyK



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Cover Art, Digital Art, M/M, Manipulations, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 18:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyK/pseuds/LilyK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Podfic for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/132267">Calling Shapes and Beckoning Shadows</a></p><p>Story written by <a class="login author" href="/users/tweedisgood/pseuds/tweedisgood">tweedisgood</a> and read by <a class="login author" href="/users/evil_whimsey/pseuds/evil_whimsey">evil_whimsey</a></p><p>This art is part of <a href="http://casestory.livejournal.com/39015.html">Case Story Podfic challenge</a></p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://www.dropbox.com/s/wmk24510plyjdv1/CallingShapes_MP3.mp3">Download from Dropbox</a></p>
    </blockquote>





	Art for: Calling Shapes and Beckoning Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> Podfic for [Calling Shapes and Beckoning Shadows](http://archiveofourown.org/works/132267)
> 
> Story written by [tweedisgood](/users/tweedisgood/pseuds/tweedisgood) and read by [evil_whimsey](/users/evil_whimsey/pseuds/evil_whimsey)
> 
> This art is part of [Case Story Podfic challenge](http://casestory.livejournal.com/39015.html)
> 
>  
> 
> [Download from Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/wmk24510plyjdv1/CallingShapes_MP3.mp3)

[ ](http://sc-fossil.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/481/138006)


End file.
